justiceforcefandomcom-20200215-history
About the JF
Justice Force History The Justice Force was formed by the armored hero Acroyear on May 31st, 2004. Financed by Donaly Tech, the company owned by Acroyear’s alter ego Jack Donaly, the Justice Force is the greatest assemblage of heroes in Paragon City . The founding members of the JF included Acroyear, RedOmega, ElementalMaster, Flame II, Steel Patriot, and QuantumForce. Although many of these founding members have long since retired, the ideals and heroic examples set forth by these heroes live on to this day in our current membership. In early November of 2005 construction was begun on Justice Force Headquarters, a base of operations for our hero team that is located in the Steel Canyon district of Paragon City. The headquarters has been expanded several times and continues to grow to handle the needs of our large roster of heroes. As the heroic reputation of the Justice Force spread throughout Paragon City, more and more heroes sought to join our frequantly filled-to-capacity roster. By the Fall of 2007 it was necessary to add a second division to the famed Supergroup in order to accommodate those eager to join our ranks. JF - Reservists was created to meet those needs. Today the Justice Force is one of the most active superhero teams in Paragon City, battling crime and injustice from as close as downtown Atlas Park to as far as the mysterious Shadow Shard and beyond. Our roster boasts the best of the best of Paragon City ’s heroes, and it is our mission to protect the weak, right the wronged, and punish the guilty. We are the Justice Force! JUSTICE IS SERVED!!!! Events The Justice Force participates in events almost on a daily basis. These events include running Trial missions, Task Forces, AE Missions, recruiting drives and many more. Trials: Terra Volta Trial (Jane Hallaway) Terra Volta Trial (Captain James Harlan) Abandoned Sewers Trial Cavern of Transcendence Eden Trial Task Forces: Positron Task Force Synapse Task Force Lady Grey Task Force Sister Psyche Task Force Moonfire Task Force Citadel Task Force Dr. Quarterfield Task Force Ernesto Hess Task Force Sara Moore Task Force Justine Augustine Task Force Manticore Task Force Katie Hannon Task Force Faathim the Kind Task Force Imperious Task Force Numina Task Force Mender Silos Task Force Statesman's Task Force Twilight's Son Task Force M.A Events: The Bone Crusher Project The Guardian's Trial The Amazing Challenge Where On Earth is Toxic Chill? A Grave Injustice The Horde The Staff of Elements The Secret Project A Monumental Occasion The Carnival of Carnage The Omnian Threat Recruiting Drives: Every monday evening several members of the Justice Force gather to recruit new heroes to the team. This event is usually led by Gilford The Guardian. The participating members gather under the giant Atlas statue in Atlas Park donning their black and gold uniforms and seeking out potential members. Since the release of I14 and the Mission Architect (which has allowed for easy farming) the Justice Force (who are strictly against Farming) have found it a lot harder to recruit honest members. Girl's Night Out Originally led by JF member Mrs. Monumental, Girl's Night Out is a night for the ladies of the Justice Force and Justice Force - Reservists to do Missions, Gossip, and have lots of fun. This event was held once a month on the first friday of the month. Girl's Night Out was abandoned for several months (Jan '09 - May '09) and was started up again by JF member Lady Meow and is held on the first wednesday of each month. Other Events Anniversaries Bloody Justice Holiday Parties Newbie Night Justice Force Wedding